


Artwork: Keri

by Kazbaby



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazbaby/pseuds/Kazbaby





	1. Cover #1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250998) by [Rinkafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic). 



Cover artwork - John and Cameron together.

>   
> 

  



	2. Cover #2

Cover #2 - Ensemble

> 


	3. Butcher of Lantea

This piece is based on an aspect of Keri that I really liked and I really couldn't resist trying to capture the feel of it.

 

> 


End file.
